Cuando las brujas luchan
by Katescape
Summary: Colección de viñetas de diferentes brujas que cambiaron la historia, tanto personal como universal, luchando cada una a su manera. Porque no hay triunfos pequeños, ni victorias invisibles.


**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. De ser así, JK no sería tan rica, Ron estaría todo el día atado a la pata de mi cama y "El Legado Maldito" sería solo una pesadilla.

 **Nota inicial:** Debe de ser que publico cada dos años, o algo. En cualquier caso, no voy a extenderme con mi nota inicial: esta historia pretende ser un homenaje a todas las brujas de la saga. Aunque solo vaya a publicar sobre unas pocas (orden alfabético), podemos extrapolar la intención al sector femenino de _Harry Potter_. Espero que os guste.

* * *

 **"Cuando las brujas luchan"**

 **Alecto: Rojo**

* * *

 _Into your eyes_  
 _Hopeless and taken_  
 _We stole our new lives_  
 _Through blood and name_  
 _In defense of our dreams_

 **Kings and Queens; 30 seconds to Mars**

* * *

El jardín trasero de casa de los Carrow siempre huele a muerte. No importa que sea verano, que el sol de principios de verano ilumine la hierba y que unos kilómetros al norte, en la zona mágica de Brighton, haya jóvenes magos como ellos que disfrutan del agua fría entre risas. La vegetación frondosa es lúgubre e, irónicamente, saca una sonrisa a los críos cada vez que salen al aire libre.

No les gusta el sol, no les gustan el agua, las risas, los pantalones cortos y la brisa marina. Tampoco permiten que nadie se meta con ellos por eso, ni piensan que sean «raritos». Llevan doce años de su vida sabiendo que los peculiares son los demás y que ellos, Amycus y Alecto, están destinados a hacer cosas grandes en pos de esa oscuridad que tanto les agrada.

Dentro de su jardín, tienen un pequeño escondite entre dos troncos. A pesar de que no está permitida la magia en menores de edad, después de su primer año en Hogwarts consiguieron realizar un encantamiento de camuflaje en pos de que nadie les molestase. No es como si sus padres se fuesen a atrever, tampoco, pero siempre han preferido la intimidad en sus experimentos.

La magia es algo maravilloso y conlleva un poder que pretenden llegar a masterizar con el paso del tiempo.

El suelo de tierra está recubierto de pequeñas alimañas que respiraron en algún tiempo pasado. Este verano, después de haber descubierto en la Sección Prohibida un libro sobre maldiciones imperdonables, se han propuesto poder llevar a cabo alguna. Siempre lo intentan cuando saben que sus padres reciben visita, o que alguno de sus vecinos está metido de lleno en alguna actividad mágica y, así, sus intentos siempre quedan camuflados.

Todos les salen mal. Sin remordimientos, aplastan al animal de turno con una de sus botas cuando ven que ya les es inservible y, entonces, pasan al siguiente. Llevan con ellos una pequeña jaula donde algunas ardillas gritan de terror al ver a sus compañeras sin vida.

—¿Quieres hacer los honores, Amycus? —ofrece Alecto, levantando la jaula para que su mellizo escoja a su primera víctima de la tarde.

La sonrisa, idéntica a la suya, que esboza el niño es más que una confirmación. Un dedo pálido se alza y señala una ardilla que parece especialmente angustiada y Alecto asiente. Con un movimiento rápido, abre la jaula y mete la mano con agilidad, impidiendo que salgan los animales en libertad. El cuerpecito de la ardilla es tan frágil bajo su tacto… la niña le observa con los ojos azules chisporroteando de ganas de ser la siguiente; esa crueldad que será su seña de identidad impregnando cada milímetro de su mirada.

Solo afloja el agarre un microsegundo, para dejarla en la tierra, pero supone un error que la ardilla aprovecha para morderle la mano y trepar por su brazo rápidamente. Alecto emite un chillido de dolor, el corazón a mil por la emoción y el cabreo.

—¡Joder!

Amycus no se mueve. Es como un pacto silencioso que nunca han dicho en voz alta: si alguien ataca a uno de los dos, el otro se mantiene al margen. La venganza es maravillosa de compartir, pero sienta infinitas veces mejor si se disfruta en soledad. De momento, solo han podido llevarla a cabo en forma de muerte rápida para sus objetos de estudio, pero quién sabe lo que les deparará el futuro.

Esta vez, sin embargo, Alecto no levanta la pierna para aplastar a la ardilla cuando la tira al suelo e intenta escapar. Alza la varita y nota una ola de odio recorriéndola de la cabeza a los pies.

— _Crucio._

Un rayo rojo como la sangre recorta la distancia y el cuerpecillo de la ardilla se empieza a retorcer con agonía. Cuanto más sufre, más se ensancha la sonrisa de Alecto, hasta que la tortura se prolonga tanto que el animalillo deja de respirar y la conexión se pierde.

Se siente poderosa, se siente mucho mejor. Y quiere repetir.

Amycus, a su espalda, chasquea la lengua con una envidia que le sabe a gloria. Ella ha sido la primera en conseguir realizar una maldición imperdonable cuando le debía de tocar a él. No obstante, no hay superioridad cuando se gira, impasible, y le ordena que escoja otra víctima para que lo intente él ahora.

Al final de la tarde, cuando las risas de los jóvenes magos se apagan en la costa y el sol está bajando, solo una de las ardillas ha sufrido hasta perder el aliento bajo una varita.

La de ella.

* * *

 **Nota de autora:**

Mi idea es actualizar, como mínimo, una vez a la semana. Quiero darle las gracias a Marta por el título, porque yo soy malísima en eso, y a quien haya llegado hasta aquí por leer. Cualquier cosita, estoy a un RR de distancia. Gracias por leer.


End file.
